Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-8}{7q} - \dfrac{1}{7q}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-8 - (1)}{7q}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-9}{7q}$